Amusing
by AvivaPersayAviva
Summary: Random little stories that I don't believe would fit in it's own story. These stories pairings will, for the majority, contain Harry/Hermione, Ron/Food, Ginny/Dean, James(the first)/Lily or James(the first)/OC, Lily/Severus, Sirius/Remus, and Minerva/OC. This is all written for my own amusement; Ratings will very from K-T. I don't own this. If i did I wouldn't be here
1. Who Said Anything About Being Drunk?

"DUMBLEDORE!" A shout rang through the ears of the Headmaster. Quite quickly he looked up and found a much panicked looking Sirius Black bursting into the office he was in. His hair was messy and he was pale; his face seemed to be in a war of mirth and horror.

"Yes Mr. Black?" Dumbledore smiled, raising an eyebrow. Few times had he seen this side of Sirius and usually it wasn't because of a good cause.

"Somebody gave Remus alcohol." Sirius complained, motioning with his hand for the old wizard to follow him. As quick as he had looked up he was out of his chair and following the man. Remus and Alcohol were a very bad combination. Remus lost all his logic when he became drunk and it wasn't always a pretty sight.

Upon entering the living room, both Sirius and Dumbledore stopped dead- eyes wide at the scene before them. Remus was hopping about, butt projected backwards and a hand at his nose wiggling about, all the while singing 'Butt-trumpet' and making farting noises. Snape was staring at him like he was old moldyshorts himself and his jaw was wide open. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Tonks, and Ginny all had both hands clapped over their mouths and tears streaming down their faces at the effort to keep from laughing aloud.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, smirking as he caught Remus' attention alongside Snape's still horrified one.

"Remus who gave you alcohol?" Dumbledore questioned, raising an eyebrow at the werewolf in question.

"Alcohol? No- Chocolate. Lots and lots of Chocolate!" Remus giggled, winking at Sirius who groaned.

"Well- Who did it? Who turned Alcohol into Chocolate?" Sirius growled, glaring at the still silently laughing onlookers. They all shook their heads.

"Somebody had too. It's not like Remus can get drunk off of real Chocolate." Dumbledore looked them over as well.

Sirius snorted, "If so he'd be drunk every day."

"Who said anything about being drunk?" Remus snorted, straightening up, walking easily over to Sirius and grinning wildly. "Can't someone have a little fun once and a while?"


	2. Family

He stared at the paper before him, staring at the bold words that stood out and haunted him. Tears were sliding down his scarred face as he slid down the wall, running a hand through his head.

_**Sirius Black Arrested and Sentenced To Azkaban**_

_Sirius…No…Not you… You were so good… You fought the dark… You weren't like your family… Why did you do this? How could you do this to me? To James? To Lily? To Harry?_

_**Potters Found Dead**_

_James…Lily…Harry…No….! Not you… Not you too…_

_**Harry Potter Savior of Wizarding World**_

_Little Harry… So innocent… How could this happen to you? All in one night. Defy death himself, lose your parents, lose your Godfather. He'll be happy with the Longbottoms though- Alice and Frank always loved him and he'll grow up with Neville. _

_**Peter Petegrew and Thirteen Muggles Killed By Sirius Black**_

_WHY Sirius! How could you do something like this to us?! To James?! To Harry?! To ME?!_

_**Voldemort Gone!**_

_Right with Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter._

_**Harry Potter Living With Muggles!**_

_NO! Harry! They sent him to Petunia! They'll kill him! _

_But what could I do? I'm a werewolf. The Ministry would sooner kill me then let that boy live with me._

_**Where Is Remus Lupin In All of This?**_

_Leave me the hell alone people. I am right where I am._

_**Will Remus Lupin Be Alright?**_

_What do you people care?! You don't care for werewolves! _

_**How is Remus Lupin Fairing With The Death and Betrayal?**_

_That's it. I'm sorry Harry. Forgive me. I'm leaving our world. I am tired of these people celebrating our pain. Dancing around the streets, crying with joy, wearing smiles plastered to their faces. Harry forgive me. It would be better if I'm not in your life- I'd hurt you too much. You need more care then I can give you. _

_Harry remember one thing will you, for me? Life hurts. Life hurts a hell of a lot. You lose people you don't want too, you lose people you love. You lose hope, you watch those around you fall into the sweetness of death. You will lose your faith and your determination some times. You will lose everything. But hang onto your friends when you lose it all. Your friends are your crutch. Your friends are your life when you lose everything._

_Forgive me Harry. I love you. I will always love you. Someone will always love you, Harry. Even if they aren't there with you standing there. They will always be there. If not in body, than spirit and heart._

With that Remus Lupin gathered what he could and fled his home, fleeing into the muggle world. He fled to America. Occasionally he would use his wand, but other than that Remus Lupin avoided Magic altogether.

* * *

Six years later he moved back to England, hiding amongst the Muggles and avoiding the wizard press. He had changed his hair color to black for the first three weeks he had been in America, but when it hurt too much to even look at himself in the mirror and see silver or brown eyes staring back at him, he changed his hair color back to normal.

* * *

Seven year old Harry Potter sat on the back door of the Dursleys, cradling his arm. He'd gotten his hand burned for burning the food again and hit on the arm with the greasy spatula he was using, blistering his forearm. It was the middle of the fall and he was out in his thread-thin clothes that were well too big for him.

Harry, against his deepest wishes, couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. His life was hell with his Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin. His uncle got abusive when he was drunk, sometimes if he was particularly angry when he was sober. His aunt was foul with her words and their _Dinkie-duddy-poo_ would hit Harry whenever he could.

He wasn't allowed to get good grades in school. He wasn't allowed to be smart. He wasn't allowed to be a child. He was a servant to these people- his relatives. He wasn't allowed to be loved. He wasn't allowed to be curious. He wasn't allowed to relax. He wasn't allowed to think for himself.

For a six year old, Harry was surprisingly mature. But then again- what could you expect with living with these people? Being a servant and maid day and night, living in a cupboard, doing all the chores in the house- cooking, cleaning, gardening, exc.- had done a number.

Physically he was the size of a four year old, hair black and messy, green eyes. He was scarred all over, different things from Vernon and Petunia _'correcting'_ him. His back had different lines over it, from the belt Vernon would pull out. Once he had rebelled and said that he wasn't theirs and they couldn't order him around. Five hours later Petunia had pulled out something metal from the fireplace, the metal being white-hot, and burned it onto his thigh. That scar was a large 'VPD' to stand as a marker of theirs. He had different white lines on his arms and legs, from different things Dudley had hit him with. Toys, wood, metal, spoons, forks, usually anything he could get his hands on.

Then there was that lightning-bolt-like scar on his forehead, something Petunia often called '_hideous monstrosity you have on your head'_. He never really was sure how he got it- he was never told. All he knew is that it made him unique and that it probably had something to do with the nightmares he had. Always a green light. Always a screaming woman. Always high-pitched, cruel, cold laughter. It never changed. Though once it did, and what it was had been burned into his mind.

His father, he knew it by the warmth in his heart when he heard it. His father had told his mum, Lily, to take him and run. That something was there and he would hold it off. It hurt to think his father sacrificed himself for him, but it was a warm feeling. To know that what Petunia said of how they died was wrong.

He knew his parent's died for him and he would cling to that unshakable feeling of love no matter how much the Dursley's tried to beat him out of it. His parent's loved him and they died for him in their love and that was all he needed. No matter how many times Vernon took the belt to his back. No matter how many times Petunia said cruel things. No matter how many broken bones he would have. They wouldn't- _couldn't_ force that away from him.

The more he thought about what they did to him here, the more angry he got. The air around him cackled and it took a small whizzing noise to finally get the idea in his head.

He would leave these horrid people. The world around them couldn't be any worse than these people. He already knew how to cook, clean, and take care of himself. He wasn't an innocent little child so living on the streets until he found somewhere to go wouldn't be hard. Of course it wouldn't be easy and nothing would be simple and the up-coming winter would be the worst for him but maybe one of the shop-owners would be kind enough to take him in.

Standing up and heading to the garden fence, Harry unlatched it and walked out into the front yard and towards the front door. A few of Dudley's things taken wouldn't let him freeze for now. Much to his surprise he heard the door unclick and it opened for him, though the surprise didn't take any of his rage away.

He quietly stormed upstairs and into Dudley's first bedroom, grabbing the smallest thing the bowling-ball with legs and a head owned. Quickly he changed and walked to his tiny cupboard underneath the stairs. He was just going to get his spare pair of socks but when he found a plush stag, dog, and wolf, he grabbed them with surprise.

Making his way to the kitchen he grabbed his school bag and shoved his belongings in it before fleeing into the cold once more. Solemnly he walked down Privet Drive, ignoring the alarmed looks from neighbors braving the cold he received.

His new life wouldn't be easy- hell it would be just as harsh as living with the Dursley's- but he wouldn't be living under the stairs, fearing if Drunk-Vernon would storm down the stairs for a midnight-beating. He wouldn't wake up to Petunia's high-pitched wail for him to get up and her horse face being the first thing he sees in the morning. He wouldn't have to run from Dudley to avoid flying things coming at him. His four-year-old appearance might be bad for what he was attempting to do but he was simply about ready to pitch a fit that he had a feeling might end up with something burning. And it would not be the food.

* * *

Harry shivered and trudged on, wrapping his coat around his small frame even more. It was winter now and he'd been living on the streets since late September and now it was getting close to Christmas. He was living well for one on the streets- surprisingly getting more meals and a better sleep than he did at the Dursley's. He got warm food from a nearby restaurant for free once a day. He'd gotten some better clothing from a nice old tailor a couple blocks North. He had gotten shoes from a shoe-shop three doors down from the old tailor and a warm. He'd run into a couple homeless people, much like himself, and shared what he could with them. They always smiled like it was the best thing in their entire life.

He was rather fit from walking around so much. He never stayed in one place for long. It felt too wrong. Something was wrong about staying in one place- his instincts, which had now kicked into over-drive, would spaz out and he would run from that area, usually later finding out from the newspaper that there was some sort of mysterious death or accidental gas-explosion that happened in that area.

Harry had learned over the past three months that you don't take anything for granted- cherishing what was given and what you had. He had learned that it was alright to feel and think, alright to be unique and different. About twice a week he would go to a local church and listen to the Preacher preach different things from the Bible. It relaxed him and often times he had taken the grape-juice and cracker that was passed around.

From the little money he had managed to collect he had picked up a book on Buddha and a copy of the Holy Bible to read though he often found himself listening and reading more to Buddha than the Holy Bible. He would pray, like any other church goer, though he would never pray for what he wanted. He had only done that once and felt wrong doing so. He prayed for others, for homeless children to find homes and find love, for people to be safe in a time of terror, and a number of times he felt the need to pray for people who were still mourning over a loss.

His hair was hanging messily around his jaw now, not having enough money to get it cut and not particularly minding it being around his ears. He'd grown some via help from the nutritious meals he got and was thankful of that.

Often times he was in one of the many parks, along the trails, running. Running surprisingly helped a lot with any steam he needed to get out. So far now he could run for three hours at max, sprinting solidly for a third of that. Right at the moment, it was exactly what he was doing. Rounding a bend in the trail, he was shocked to find someone staring at the snow. The man looked homeless, from the way there was grime stuck too him and his clothing, which was a little tattered.

He had sandy hair that fell around his neck, visible scars on his face even from Harry's view, and had golden eyes that were filled with endless oceans of sorrow and pain. Stopping short, Harry walked quietly over to him.

Harry barely came up to the man's hip, but he managed to grab his attention. His golden eyes rested on Harry with alarm.

"Sir are you alright?" Harry asked politely. If he could provide something for the man he would. He sort of felt the need too- the will to help him. Somehow to Harry he felt familiar, like he _should_ know him.

His face turned to that of alarm and shock, "H-Harry?" Harry felt a little unnerved by the man's knowledge of his name. His voice. Harry couldn't quite feel completely alarmed as he should with the soothing tone the man had, even with it was packed full of alarm and had the smallest amount of pain. Something about the way he said his name only further convinced Harry that the man needed something.

"Sir, how do you know my name?"" His small amount of slightly Swedish accent he'd picked up kicked in. The man was shaking, staring.

"Potter?" Harry nodded to the question and the man fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

This alarmed Harry. He placed a hand on the man' broad shoulder and stared into his eyes with concern. "Sir are you alright? What is your name?"

He shook his head and blinked, smiling slightly. "I never really thought I'd see you again, Harry." This confused him vastly. He'd met the man before? Maybe that was why his voice was so soothing and he was so familiar.

"You've met me before?"

He grinned though it was a sad grin, "You weren't even two years old yet, Harry. You knew me as Uncle Moony, or in your words 'Unca' Moo'y'." He chuckled. Harry blinked. The slight memory of a man with much less gray hair and scars caring for him fuzzed into memory- the golden eyes he had were strong.

"Uncle Moony… What are you doing out on the streets?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"I will answer if I could get the answer to the same question." Harry chuckled. A well-played train there. His uncle, his proper uncle, was not dull in the least and that Harry could already tell.

"I will answer."

"Alright, well, I've got a home a while away, and I come here around Christmas time. It's something me and your parent's liked to do often. How about we go to a café and sit down for a little while to chat so we don't freeze?" Uncle Moony offered, standing up and offering a hand to Harry. Harry blinked at the gesture and tilted his head. Now though he'd been on the streets for three months this was something that was completely new to him.

Uncle Moony crouched with a puzzled look. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Err, why do you have your hand out? I haven't the vaguest what you mean with the gesture." Harry didn't quite know what shocked the man more- his question or the sentence after said question.

"Usually kid's your age like to hold an adults hand, but I guess that hasn't exactly been offered to you by your relatives, has it?" So it was the question.

"It never was. Only to Dudley."

Remus sighed and pulled Harry into the first hug he'd had in six years, shocking the child slightly until he managed to collect his wits and hug back, awkwardly at that.

"Well, let's be on our way before we get frost bite." With that they settled on walking quietly down towards the nearest café, enjoying one another's company.

* * *

Harry and Moony settled into their chairs of the warm café, both of them pulling of their jackets and sitting them on their laps. A frumpy but friendly waitress in heals clipped over, smiling warmly at them. Harry had been to their little Café more than once over the past couple months and had gotten to know the waitress fairly well. Her name was Fiona and she was particularly friendly, always chewing bubble-gum with her eyes silver eyes sparkling.

"Welcome to Hills, I'll be your waitress, what can I get for you today, sir, Harry?" Fiona chirped. Her smile was just as bright as usual and her black hair, that was usually braided down her back, was pulled into a messy bun.

Moony smiled, "I'll just have a regular coffee, for you Harry?"

"My usual, please, Fiona." Harry smiled. Fiona nodded and happily walked back to the counter to prepare their orders.

"So, Harry, why are you out all alone?" Moony started with genuine curiosity. Harry chuckled.

"You're probably not going to much like my answer."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I've been living on the streets since the late of September." Moony's jaw dropped and Harry smiled shyly. The older man seemed at a loss for words.

"The streets? Why? Where are Vernon and Petunia?"

Harry glared out the window at the mentioning of his _'aunt'_ and _'uncle'_. "Their house is no home. I am a servant to them. I did their cooking, their cleaning, and their gardening. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs and I get more meals and better sleep out on the streets than I ever did with them. Vernon and Petunia were cruel and sinful towards me alone as Dudley was their _Dinnkie-Duddy-Dums_. Need proof their house was no loving home?" Harry angrily threw his hand at his proper uncle, palm up, showing the still scarred soft palm he had and the scars from the grease blisters. Turning his hand over he revealed the fading scars on his forearm. Moony seemed to have gone into a state of continual shock and he just stared, jaw wide open and eyes in near danger of rolling out of his head.

Harry clenched his teeth together as the air around him started cackling again. It always happened when he was truly angry. He'd found also, there was a difference in being angry and being _truly_ angry. The cackling noise in the air brought Moony out of his shock though he just sat there, seeming to be at a loss of words.

"Uncle Moony you are the only family I have, in quite literal. Vernon and Petunia are not my relatives. They are not a part of the family, no matter if they are related to mum or not. Family doesn't hurt family." The cackling stopped as Harry's emotion changed to that of sadness. As much as he found he was better off being out on the streets, he still sorely missed living with someone and having someone to talk to that _wasn't_ a passing by stranger.

"Harry, I have a simple apartment not too far from here, do you want to live with me? I can revert the second bedroom back if you'd like."

Harry blinked, stunned. "Oh no, Uncle Moony, I couldn't ask of you that. I'm quite fine being on the streets. It's not half bad compared to what I'm use too."

"Harry the streets are no place to live your life. You're seven years old and as much as I already have figured out you are mature, you still need a family. You still need to attend primary school and get to understand our world better."

"Our world? I quite understand our world perfectly fine. Not many people care about those who don't have as much as them. We live in a world of hate and love at the same time. The magic of life is gone." Moony seemed taken-a-back by Harry's answer.

Moony shook his head. "They didn't tell you about magic did they?"

"Magic? Like fairy-tale magic?" Harry lifted an eyebrow, nodding and smiling to Fiona as she returned with Moony's regular coffee and Harry's iced cappuccino with extra cream. Each blew on their coffee before taking a sip and chuckling at one another.

"Define Fairy-tale magic?"

"Like turning people blue and into toads?"

"Well, somewhat. But diving into that conversation isn't for the ears of those around us. Have you done anything unexplainable before? Like when you were scared or angry in particular?"

"Yea. Particularly when I'm angry or scared. A few months before I left I accidently turned the teachers hair blue because she scared me. Oh and the air crackles around me when I'm angry."

"Well, that's magic. Simply put."

"Wow. That really does explain why Vernon and Petunia always called me a freak."

"Harry you are not a freak, do you understand?" Harry smiled warmly at the slight order in his voice. He nodded. They sat in silence for a while, while Harry debated whether or not he should take up his uncle on that offer he made. He really didn't want to be a burden on his uncle, as the man looked like he couldn't much keep himself going. But having a home and getting to know him more as well as having a true family would be nice.

And he found that he wanted to stay close to his uncle. He wanted to be with him and be a family.

Harry smiled wider, "Hey Uncle Moony?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Could I still take you up for that offer?" Moony grinned.


	3. Family 2

Harry and Moony sat in the small, comfortably warm apartment, sitting in the living room. Pretty much since Harry had asked if he could live with Moony, the two had been happily chatting about practically everything. Right at the moment he sort of wanted to learn about his parents.

"Uncle Moony?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Could you tell me about mum and dad?" Moony smiled, half sad and half regretful.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything." Harry smiled. Right at the moment he had made a strange little nest out of a blanket nearly twelve times his size and had burrowed into it and was now quite comfortable, snuggled into his uncle's side. It was different, being this close to somebody and feeling loved, but it felt good.

"Well, I guess I should start out with the fact that you look exactly like your father, only he had brown eyes. You've got your mothers eyes, did you know that?" Harry shook his head and smiled thoughtfully. He looked like his dad and yet he had a strong piece of his mother.

"Let's see, when we were in school, your father was head-over-heals for your mum pretty much since he was eleven. Your mother had no such interest in him for seven years, always ranting and raving about how much he annoyed her. He would always ask her to go out with him, pretty much twice a day. He would hit on her constantly, flirt. Your father, Harry, had the whole entire school population of girls wanting to date him, but the one girl he wanted, wanted nothing to do with even the sound of his name. But you know, I think that only made him more batty for her." Harry giggling at the image of his father chasing after his mother like someone from one of Dudley's cartoons, floating after her with large hearts for his eyes and drooling.

"Was he drooling?"

Moony laughed loudly, "Oh yes. He drooled over her in his wake as much as he did his sleep. The only things that stopped him from talking about here was a sport he liked to play, something that involved a prank, and usually shoving something in his mouth as both of the others tended to revert right back to your mum."

Harry laughed, shaking his head at the mental image that created for him before he realized the second thing Moony had said. "Pranks?"

"Oh yes, we played a lot of pranks when we were in schooling. You see, our school wasn't like one of the primary schools around here. We got sent to a boarding school in Scotland. Our school was this big huge castle, lots of hallways and rooms. There was this _huge_ forest around our school and Me, your father, your Godfather, and our fourth friend, Peter, liked to run around the forest and pretend we were animals."

Moony's story brought something to Harry's attention that he had all but forgotten he had. Quickly scrambling out of his cocoon and away from his uncle's side, he flew into his somehow-magically-remade-in-five-minutes room and scrambled to find his bag. Upon doing so he threw the latch open and dug out his stuffed stag, dog, and wolf before he raced back towards the living room.

Moony's eyes widened at the sight of the plush animals. "Harry where'd you get these?"

"I found them in my cupboard before I left, they were sitting there and I took them along. When I first left I named the wolf Moony, just like you! Because wolves like to run in the full moon and the full moon was out when I left so I called it Moony! The stag's Prongs because of his antlers. The wolf's Padfoot because he has padded feet even though you can barely tell he's a dog with all the fluffy fur he has." The childish explanation didn't both Harry as he bounced with excitement next to his stunned uncle.

Moony seemed to grow sad and distant when Harry stated that the wolf was Padfoot.

"Uncle Moony? Is there something wrong with the name Padfoot?"

"Harry, Padfoot was the nickname me and your father gave your Godfather. Your godfather is the reason your father and mother are dead, Harry."

To say this took Harry by surprise was an understatement. For some reason his instincts told him to defend Padfoot, who's plush dog seemed cold. He snatched the dog into his arms, burrowing back into the blankets to warm the dog up some as the fur wasn't doing anything to protect it against the winter chill.

"Why do you believe that?"

"Harry when you were born there was this very bad man who hurt a lot of people. Many many people were against him and fought against him. There was this story that he found out about, that told that he would be defeated by a child born around the time you were. Your mum and dad went into hiding along with your Godmother and her husband and child, who was born the day before you were. Your mum and dad had a secret keeper, one who knew about where they were hiding. That secret keeper was your Godfather, Sirius Black. What we didn't know was that Sirius was with the bad man and he told the bad man where your parents were and he chose to go and hurt your parents. In the morning Sirius went and hurt thirteen other people and our best friend Wormtail, or Peter Petegrew."

Harry mulled over the explaination and nodded, accepting it. He grabbed the plush wolf and stag and brought them into his nest before curling back up next to Remus and listening to him explain about his schooling years with his mother and father.

* * *

"_Harry! Let go of my wand this instant! Harry!" The slightly fuzzy memory of picking up his father's wand, aiming it at him, and sending him toppling over with rainbow hair buzzed by before changing._

_They sat in the living room, his father with him, along with a younger looking Uncle Moony and someone with black hair and silver eyes. "Padfoot! Moony! What are you two babbling about now?" his mum laughed, walking into the room and sitting next to his dad._

"_Oh nothing Lily-Flower!" The man with black hair, Padfoot, laughed, smiling warmly._

"_I'll believe you talked about nothing the day Dumbledore shaves his head and beard while wearing a speedo." His mum's laugh tinkled through the air, making Harry smile at the sound. He loved his mother's laughter- it was so light and airy._

"_Lily! I never thought I'd hear you say something like that! You've been hanging around Prongs a little too much for your own good." Moony laughed, leaning in to peck a kiss on Padfoot's cheek, making the man blush._

"_Remus Lupin! Not in front of Harry!" His dad bellowed, though laughter was within his words. He watched two large hands cover his eyes and when next he could see Moony was gone and it was just him, Padfoot, his dad and his mum. He watched as Padfoot's face was grave and serious, his mother's and father's as well. _

"_Padfoot I won't do it. I will not put you in danger like that."_

"_James I'll be alright, old Moldy-shorts hasn't gotten me yet has he? I'm the obvious choice for Secret Keeper, James. They'll come after me. Leave it to Peter. They won't expect Peter because he's such a weaker wizard. They'll still believe I'm the secret keeper because I'm so close to you, Lily, and Harry."_

"_I won't do it Sirius."_

"_James, I promise I'll be alright. It's temporary, you know. Just until this war's over and that man's gone. We'll be fine!"_

_His father hesitated before he nodded._

"_Lily! It's him! Peter betrayed us! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" His dad's voice frantically called._

Harry woke with a start. Peter was the Secret Keeper and he betrayed them! He had to tell Moony! "_Wait… Were Moony and Padfoot in love..? If so I really need to particularly tell Moony about that!"_ Harry added in his thoughts as he threw back is bed sheets and quietly raced towards his uncle's room. Throwing open the door, as quietly as possible, and noticed the man still dead asleep on his bed.

Getting a running start Harry leapt onto his bed, yelping when he discovered Moony hadn't been asleep at all, and had grabbed him around the waist, pulling him to his chest, trapping him. Harry giggled as finger's found his sensitive belly.

"Uncle Moony! I need to tell you something!" He giggled and the tickles stopped. His uncle was smiling at him as he pulled away. He was excited- something that couldn't be helped.

"Uncle Padfoot didn't betray mum and dad!" He explained further his reasoning when Moony's face went blank and he raised an eyebrow.

"Mummy and Daddy switched Secret Keepers when you weren't there! It was Peter! Peter betrayed them! Peter's the bad guy! Where's Padfoot? We need to go and tell him! If he went after Peter than he knows! We need to tell him Uncle Moony!"

* * *

Two weeks and a lot of headaches later Sirius Orion Black was living with a mixed feelings-Remus Lupin and one very excited and for once a clueless and happy seven year old Harry Potter. Right at the moment Harry was curled up in his bed, being it was after nine and he'd had quite the long day, which had started at six in the morning because of the trial of Sirius Black taking place at seven.

The trial had been one that was most shocking to Remus.

"_Insert the Veritaserium." Remus watched as the vile of liquid was shoved into one exceptionally eager Sirius Black's mouth and the man downed it happily._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Sirius Orion Black."_

"_You are of the Most Nobel House of Black, correct?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Were you, or have you ever been a sympathizer of the Dark Lord?"_

"_No"_

"_Did you betray James and Lily Potter?"_

"_No"_

"_Did you kill thirteen muggles and one wizard named Peter Petegrew"_

"_No"_

"_Who did?"_

"_Peter Petegrew"_

"_Why and How?"_

"_I went after Peter when I found James' and Lily's house like that. I found him on a muggle street surrounded by muggles. I confronted him and he shouted that I betrayed James and Lily. He blew up the street, cut off his finger, transformed, and slipped down the sewer system."_

"_What do you mean, transformed?"_

"_He's an illegial Animigus, a rat."_

"_Were you Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter?"_

"_No, Peter Petegrew was. We switched last minute."_

"_Were you a Death Eater?"_

"_No."_

"_I hear by say that Sirius Orion Black is free of all charges and will be rewarded a million Galleons for each year he was in Azkaban as a token of the Ministry's apology. Court Dismissed."_

He couldn't help but feel even a little giddy over the fact the man was once again sitting beside him, free as a star in the night sky. He also couldn't help but to feel slightly uneasy. The man had spent the past six years in Azkaban, living in poor condition and reliving the memory of both his friend's death and everything bad that'd happen to him in his life. Which was a lot for his age.

"Remus, I'm sorry." Remus blinked and turned his attention back to the silver eyes that stared at him. Something was a little different in them, more sorrowful and more hallow then they'd ever been.

"Sorry for what?"

"Leaving you to go through that. I should have let something- done something- not have gone after Peter- _something_." Remus shushed him by clamping a hand flat over his mouth.

"It's alright Sirius. The past is the past and you can't help what you did then nor fix it. What you can do now, What we can do now, is raise Harry like how he wants to be raised- with a family. Oh and don't be surprised if Harry randomly has a spot of maturity. He lived on the street's for about three or so months and that, along with the Dursley's household effects on him, has made him mature for his age."

"Petunia? Vernon? He went to live with them?!"

"Tell me about it. Didn't their will say that he wasn't even supposed to go there if they were exactly the last ones left? He was to go to another wizarding family- The Weasley's, the Longbottoms, Minnie or Poppy even!"

"Dumbledore has a number of cracks in his head."

"You're telling me. First a werewolf into the school for all seven years and now this. Man's battier than some of the American oldies."

"American?"

"Spent six years in America- came back around the mid of November. Kinda left the wizarding world behind after it all happened." What Sirius did next shocked Remus. Sirius wasn't one for throwing the first hug, but sure enough the dog launched at Remus and wrapped his arms around him. Surprisingly enough the man was sniffling- holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Rem. I'm so sorry I left you." Remus turned and engulfed Sirius in a hug.

"It's alright, Siri. Something's someone can't help and I would have done the same thing if I had known Peter did that. We'll catch him- one day. You'll see." He brushed Sirius' slightly matted hair out of his face and smiled. "Karma is a royal bitch when she wants to be you know."

Sirius chuckled slightly at the old school reference. "How much does Harry know? About our world I mean."

"Well, he knows we went to a boarding school called Hogwarts in Scotland and stayed for seven years when we were eleven. He knows magic exists but doesn't seem to entirely interested in it. But I guess that would happen when he spent three months on the streets. Did you know he went to the little church a couple blocks down? He went there twice a week and prayed and he also bought a book on Buddha. He's actually the one who found out Peter was the one who betrayed. Sirius I thought you did it but when he came racing into my room in the morning, bounced on my bed, and happily stated that Peter was the betrayer and that the Secret-Keeper had been switched last minute. Merlin Sirius I don't quite think I've ever been that shocked."

"I'm sorry Remmy. It's sort of my fault you weren't picked as Secret Keeper. You see, we knew that there was a betrayer in our ranks and this was before we got together, and I thought it was you for some reason."

Remus smiled. "Well, I did give you guys good reason. I was the quite one that always sort of was busy. Just with all the wrong things. I guess I should have picked up the clues seeing how tense you were."

Sirius smiled shyly. "Yea. Sorry about that."

"It's alright Sirius." Remus laughed, shaking his head. He was one of the few people Sirius would apologize so willingly too. James, Lily, and Harry were about the only others.

Sirius grinned. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, it's just amusing how Mister I'm-Not-One-For-Saying-Sorry-More-Than-Once-For-On e-Reason has said sorry over four times now." Sirius looked indignant though for once there was the familiar small gleam of mischief that came back to his lost and lifeless eyes. Remus lifted an eyebrow. Usually whenever that gleam was there Remus should hiding as it was only really shown to Harry or Remus. James hadn't even gotten that sort of mischievous look before. It was a different level of love.

Though he was weak from his lack of meals and proper attention to himself, Sirius pounced on Remus swiftly and dug his fingers into the werewolf's armpits, making him squeak and laugh. Sirius laughed right with him, smirking slightly in victory. He thought for a second he had seen something in the hallway but when nothing was there, he went back to happily making Remus laugh as he man looked like he hadn't laughed in _well_ too long for one who used to laugh almost literally all the time.

* * *

Harry stood in the shadows of the hallway, watching the pair of them talk. He grinned as Padfoot tickled Moony and slipped back to his bedroom. He had heard the pair talking and curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had slipped out of his room. Amusingly enough they were so lost in one another's company they didn't even notice him.

_Yeah. I've got a family now. I have a real family._ Thinking these happy thoughts Harry slipped into the blissful oblivion of sleep, dreaming about different things he might be able to do with Padfoot and Moony.


	4. Family 3

Harry woke up, yawned and got out of bed. He was quite happily free from any nightmares for the moment and he was grateful for the peaceful nights rest. Quietly he changed into everyday wear, a blue long sleeve with jeans, and slipped into the living room. He knew it was early- probably seven or so, but it was still a habit he had. He looked at the calendar and grinned widely.

It. Was. _Christmas_.

Seeing how he didn't have any presents for either of his love-struck uncles, he wondered what Christmas-Spirit-Present he could give them. He had to think of something, it was Christmas after all and they'd already given him the best he had ever asked for- a family. They weren't much, they didn't have much, but they were still a family and it was all Harry could ask for and want.

Uncle Moony had taken him in and he'd believed him when half the wizarding population didn't. It took sharing the memories he had to the government of the wizarding world, the Ministry he believed they called it, to even get Sirius Black a trial. The past two weeks had been very emotionally confusing for Harry.

He'd watched Remus in shock, joy, rage, sorrow, regret, and multiple other emotions. He'd watched his uncle sob in tears of joy, rage, and pain. He'd watched both of them jump around for joy and collapse to the ground in tears.

Harry huffed quietly and turned around to head back down the hall. Whatever the case was with their emotions he would make something. Now just what that something was going to be- was the question he had to answer quickly. Slipping silently down the hall he peered into their shared bedroom to find both of them sound asleep next to each other.

Hadn't Remus said something about Sirius? What was it… Always thinking of something when he got up…

Food!

He'd make them breakfast in bed! He knew how to cook so it wouldn't be hard. Just what to make though? As silently as possible he slipped to the kitchen, grinning all the while. Maybe waffles or pancakes. They had the stuff for pancake batter.

Wait did they have chocolate chips? Yes. Yes they did. Chocolate Chip pancakes and milk for Christmas breakfast. Maybe if they had paper he could make them Christmas cards too!

* * *

As quietly as possible Harry brought the tray full off pancakes and two glasses of milk into their room, carefully trying to balance both plates and glasses without spilling or waking either of them up. They were, luckily, still both passed out. Eagerly Harry left the Pancakes and glasses on the dresser, placing both cards with their breakfast. He made sure both were still sleeping before he tiptoed to the door. Now how to wake them up before their food was cold? He could just say Merry Christmas and flee? Wouldn't that be a surprise!

Harry bit his lip to keep from giggling as he kept the door open a little bit. "Merry Christmas Uncle Moony! Merry Christmas Uncle Padfoot!" He shouted and shut the door, fleeing the room and shutting the door, racing into his bedroom, shutting the door, and flying into his bed. Giggling he hid under the covers to pretend he was asleep.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Uncle Moony! Merry Christmas Uncle Padfoot!" Remus woke with a start, blinking to adjust to the light. He noticed Sirius lying next to him, chuckling. Remus tilted his head. He stared at Sirius for a second before his brain woke up more and registered there was warm Chocolate chip pancakes somewhere. He looked about and found two plates of exactly that next to two glasses of milk and two hand-made Christmas cards that were obviously child's work.

"Moony, how exactly does Prongslet know how to cook?" Sirius asked, turning an amused gaze to him.

"Dursley's. The amusing thing is how I didn't wake up to any of that. He must have made some sort of sound or something doing that. I can wake up at barely any sound and yet I slept through all of that?" Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"I was just wondering that. _I_ woke up to Prongslet sneaking in with the tray of food. He seemed quite proud of his work. We should go and find him."

* * *

Harry lay still giggling, curled into his blankets, waiting. He knew it would take a little while for his uncles to wake up so he was patiently hiding. He could only imagine their reactions to seeing their breakfast sitting right there for them! He was really proud of his work- he'd made their breakfast and hadn't burned anything and poured the milk, not spilling a single drop either. He'd made their cards and carried _all_ of it on his own down the hall _without_ spilling anything and managed to _not_ wake them up and surprise them!

He heard the door open and he bit his lip to keep from giggling. He heard two sets of feet making their way towards the bed. He bit his lip harder, quivering as he tried his best to keep his laughter silent.

"Hmm. That breakfast looked good. Moony, do you suppose that the secret person who made the breakfast is even tastier then the pancakes?" He heard Padfoot say, sitting on the bed. He could hear his uncle's laughter from nearby.

"I suppose. How about we find out?"

Harry giggled as his cover was thrown away to reveal a grinning Padfoot and Remus.

"I'd say we should." With that remark Harry was sent into gales of laughter as their fingers attacked his stomach, ribs, feet, and knees.

"Paddy! Moony! Stop!"

The pair stopped and grinned at them. "Let's go enjoy Breakfast. Did you make yourself some Harry?"

"It's sitting in the kitchen, Uncle Moony. I was gonna eat when you guys woke up."


	5. Remus!

"REMUS!"

Remus groaned. Whatever those two hollering baboons wanted it better be good for interrupting his studying. Remus folded his page and took his time standing and stretching. He lazily looked towards the stairs sighing. James and Sirius had gone up to get something and apparently something utterly bad had happened that neither of them could come down.

"REMUS GET UP HERE!" Some people in the common room were giggling or snickering at the terror laced through their intermingled voices. Remus shook his head and sighed loudly again, taking off at a quick stride towards their dorm. He mounted the stairs by three's when he heard a terrified squeak.

Barging into their dorm he saw the bathroom door open. He took out his wand and entered the bathroom. What he was expecting was something like a dementor floating above them; the world's deadliest snake coiled in front of them; Slytherin's standing there nude and humping one another- _something_ terrifying enough to frighten both James and Sirius into screaming like that.

What he didn't expect though, was to find both of them quivering in a corner, staring at a little wasp nest that was curled in the opposing corner. Sirius was holding his arm and James his hand. Remus blinked and started laughing, doubling over with loud gales of laughter flying from him and echoing downstairs through the open. He had to steady himself by holding his knees.

Both boys pouted. "It stung us! It's trapping us!" They both hissed, blushes creeping on their faces.

It was five minutes before Remus could collect himself enough to do something. He levitated a glass jar from their dorm room and trapped the thing before he turned and asked, "Is it just one or are their more?"

"Just the one's on the nest."

Remus snickered, grabbing the nearest solid thing, which happened to be James' Potions book, and levitated that up to the jar. With ease he knocked the nest into the jar and quickly put the book on the open part of the lid. Still chuckling he brought the jar into the room and over to the window. He opened a pane and released the jar into the night, saving James' book though.

The pair, whom had been bare nude from showering, walked easily back into the dorm room to get dressed with eased smiles on their faces.

Remus snorted, walking to the door. He paused in the doorway. "And you two call yourselves Gryffindors and Marauders." With that insult he fled down the dorm staircase and into the Common room. Sirius and James, having put on pants when he said that, came charging down into the Commonroom after the werewolf though they didn't have any shirts on.

"REMUS!"


End file.
